


Seduced By Darkness

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Between The Pages [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set during ‘Swan Song’.Finding themselves back in Storybrooke with the Dark Swan up to no good, Emma’s friends and family want answers.Bound and determined to be the one to find those answers, Regina resolves to confront the Dark One for a third time.Will she be successful, or does the Darkness have something planned for Regina that she’ll never see coming?





	Seduced By Darkness

**Storybrooke****. Docks.**  
_(It is the morning after everyone returned from Camelot and the revelation that Emma is now in possession of the Dark One dagger. Wanting answers, Henry summons his mother.)_  
**Henry: **“Emma Swan. Emma Swan. Emma Swan.”  
**Emma:**_ (Appearing beside him:)_ “Henry.”  
**Henry: **“Mom?”  
_(Emma reaches for Henry’s hand, but he pulls away from her.)_  
**Emma: **“You don’t have to be scared of me.”  
**Henry: **“What happened? Why are you like this now?”  
**Emma: **“It’s complicated.”  
**Henry: **“I’m sorry, Mom. Whatever happened in Camelot, we can fix it.”  
**Emma: **“I know what I said last night, but…”  
**Regina:** _(Joining them:) _“Get away from my son.”  
**Emma: **“We’re back to that now?”  
**Regina: **“You tell me, Dark One. What happened between you and Merlin, where is he?”  
**Emma: **“I made him promise he wouldn’t interfere.”  
**Regina: **“But why?”  
**Emma: **“When the time comes, you’ll all know what I’m doing and why I’m doing it.”  
**Regina: **“You know we won’t stop until we get answers, Emma.”  
**Emma: **“I’d be more concerned with running this town, Madam Mayor, and leaving the Darkness to me.”  
**Regina: **“We’ll find a way, together. We always have.”  
**Emma:** “Not this time. What I must do, I have to do it alone.”****  
**Henry: **“Mom, this isn’t right. You know that the two of you are more powerful when you work together.”  
**Emma: **“Henry, it’s not going to happen.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking Henry’s hand:)_ “Come on, Henry. We’re obviously not wanted. _(To Emma:) _Whatever it is you’re keeping from us, we’re going to find out. _(Quieter, leaning in:)_ And when I do, whether you like it or not, I will save you, Emma.” _(Emma watches as they walk away.)_

**The Mayor’s Office.**  
_(Regina is pacing behind her desk when Mary Margaret enters.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“Did you speak with Emma?”  
**Regina: **“Yes.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Well, what did she say?”  
**Regina: **“Nothing of any use. I guess being vague and keeping secrets is just yet another perk of being the Dark One.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“She wouldn’t tell you anything?”  
**Regina: **_(Sighs:)_ “Only that I can’t help her and that we’ll understand what she’s doing when she’s ready to tell us.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Well what about Merlin, did she say where he is?”  
**Regina: **“No. I don’t think he’s in this land. I get the impression they’re no longer on speaking terms.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“I don’t understand, Merlin said that if Excalibur was made whole it could cut away the Darkness. If that’s true, why did Emma leave to find Arthur and Zelena?”  
**Regina: **“Well obviously we’re missing something, but until I can get my hand on that dagger again, we’re not gonna find out what it is. _(Stomps her foot in frustration:) _If only you hadn’t stopped me back in Camelot!”  
**Mary Margaret: **_(Winces:) _“Is this the part where you tell me ‘I told you so’?”  
**Regina: **“If I thought it’d do any good, yes.”_  
_****

**Underneath The Clock Tower. Tunnels.  
** _(Emma walks through the tunnels as the Darkness appears beside her.)_  
**Emma: **“What are you doing here? I already embraced the Darkness.”  
**Darkness****: **“You did, but I’m back because there’s more work to be done… Something bigger than both of us. For as long as the Dark Ones have existed, one thing has always held us back. The pull of the family we were so desperate to protect. The friendships that make it impossible to forget who we used to be. The magic that threatens to undo our most evil deeds. And, worst of all… The love that refuses to give up on us. You see, no matter how hard we try, we can’t escape the reach of the light. _(Emma reaches the end of the tunnel to stand before Excalibur, now safely returned to its stone:) _But, Emma Swan, you can change that. That’s why you brought that sword here. You can do what no Dark One before you has ever done. You can make that weapon whole again and use it to snuff out the light… forever.”__  
_(Emma attempts to pull the sword from the stone and is blasted backwards.)_  
**Darkness****:** _(Giggles:) _“Did you really think it would be that simple, dearie? If you want that sword, you’re gonna have to pay the price.”

**Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
_(Ever since the Darkness left his body, Mr. Gold has remained unconscious, laid out on a cot in the back room of his shop. Regina enters to speak to him.)_  
**Regina:**_(Walking towards him:) _“You son of a bitch. _(Perches on the edge of the cot:) _You caused all of this. You made me the Evil Queen. And now, because of you, Emma is the Dark One. But you know something? She’s stronger than either of us ever were. She’ll defeat the Darkness because she’s the Savior. I just…”  
**Belle:** _(Entering:) _“Regina, I, uh… I think we need to talk.”  
_(Regina sighs, wipes her eyes, then stands, leaving the room with Belle.)_  
**Regina: **“What is it?”  
**Belle: **“Regina, I know more than anyone what it’s like to love the Dark One. I know how it is to feel helpless. The frustration you feel from being unable to do anything to rid them of their burden. To see more of their soul blacken day by day.”  
**Regina:**_(Shaking her head:) _“I once told you about True Love’s Kiss. About how it can break any curse. Why it didn’t work for you and Rumplestiltskin?”  
**Belle: **“Well… it did work, the first time. It awoke the man behind the beast. But Rumple got scared of a life without power, and he chose power over love. He pulled away from me, and in that moment, the Darkness forever regained its grip on him. You know, a curse isn’t a curse anymore when the afflicted wants it.”  
**Regina: **“Emma and I kissed dozens of times in Camelot.”  
**Belle: **“That was before Emma fully accepted the Darkness. Rumple told me years ago that only after he had first killed as the Dark One did he let the Darkness consume him.”  
**Regina: **“So that means Emma killed someone in Camelot. _(Sighs:) _Even if we tried True Love’s Kiss, the Darkness wouldn’t be destroyed. It would merely leave Emma’s body and find a new vessel to occupy. Which would most likely be me. No, if we’re going to get rid of the Darkness, it has to be done right.”  
_(Regina turns to leave but Belle takes her arm, gently holding her back.)_  
**Belle: **“Regina, a word of advice from someone who’s been where you are now? _(Regina nods:) _No matter how bad Rumple got, there was always two things that would pull him back from the brink. The love for his son and the love we shared. I thought sending him away from Storybrooke was the right thing to do… but I was wrong. Don’t make the same mistake I did, don’t ever stop fighting for her.”  
****

**Storybrooke****. The Next Day. Mines.  
** _(The dwarves are whistling ‘Heigh-Ho’ while they work.)_  
**Leroy: **“Our yield’s way down, boys. I know Sneezy’s a statue, but we got to be more productive since he can’t. Let’s stay focused.”  
**Emma:** _(Appearing behind them:) _“Yes. No one wants a nasty surprise.”  
**Leroy:** _(Bracing for an attack:) _“You’re not getting any dust, sister.”  
**Emma: **_(Springs to her feet:)_ “Actually, I’m shopping for something else today. Something with… edge.” _(She picks up Happy’s axe.)_  
**Happy: **“My axe!”  
**Emma: **“Oh, Happy, there’s something I’ve learned as the Dark One. _(She walks toward him:) _If your name is on something,_ (Whispers:) _hold on to it.”  
_(She disappears.)_

**Sheriff’s Station.  
** _(Regina opens a large book of magic and turns it to a page depicting the Crimson Crown.)_  
**David: **“The mushroom again?”  
**Regina: **“Toadstool. I don’t know if this is the answer, but Emma’s not talking and we don’t even know where she is right now.”  
_(Suddenly the dwarves, lead by Leroy, enter the station.)_  
**Leroy: **“We’ve been violated!”  
**David: **“What’s the problem?”  
**Leroy: **“What do you think it is? Your kid.”  
**Happy: **“She took my axe.”  
**Regina: **“Your axe?”  
**Doc: **“And she kicked us out of the mines.”  
**Mary Margaret: **_(To Regina:) _“Well at least now we know where Emma is.”  
**Regina:**_ (Nods:) _“I’m on it. _(Glances at Leroy:) _Uh, dwarfs are your department.”  
_(Regina leaves the station.)_  
**Mary Margaret:**_ (Arms folded:) _“What do you want us to do about it, Leroy?”  
**Leroy: **“Help us. We know she’s your daughter, but you got to do something, 'cause if you won’t, we will.”  
**Mary Margaret:**_ (Rising from her chair:) _“Do not hurt her.”  
**David: **“It’s okay. They can’t.”  
**Leroy: **“Like that’s all that matters? First Emma turns Sneezy to stone and now this? Stop being a scared parent. Be our sheriff again. We need you!”  
**David: **“I’ll see about getting the axe back. Thanks for letting us know.”  
**Leroy: **“Looks like just another insult for us to swallow down. For now.”  
_(The dwarves leave, grumbling between themselves. Frustrated, David strides over to the sheriff’s office and closes the door behind him. Snow, unfazed by this, opens the door and follows him inside.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“Why does she need an axe? That’s alarming, right?”  
**David: **“I don’t know. I mean, what could she do with an axe that she couldn’t just do with her powers?”  
_(David kicks a chair over.)_  
**Mary Margaret: **“David!”  
**David: **“I just wish she’d talk to us.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“I know. Me, too!”  
**David: **“Worst part is… we can’t save her.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “Yet. We’re trying.”  
**David: **“How? What am I doing?”  
**Mary Margaret: **“You’re leading.”  
**David: **“Nobody seems to be following.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Oh, don’t worry about the dwarfs.”  
**David: **“I’m not. I’m worried about Emma and how this is my fault.”  
**Mary Margaret:** “She made the choice to save the woman she loves. To save everyone.”  
**David: **“I should’ve stopped her. I am her father, and now I’m… I’m paralyzed. There’s nothing I can do, for her, for you, for anyone._ (Thinks:) _Maybe I can still catch Regina.”  
**Mary Margaret: **“Are you crazy? You want to try and get in between those two? They have magic, you don’t. _(Takes a breath:) _Look, I know it doesn’t seem like it, but you_ are_ doing something. You are helping our people the best you can.”**  
** David: “That’s kind of the problem.”  
**Mary Margaret:**_ (Softer:) _“Hey. In any world, you are my hero. Remember?”  
**David: **“Of course. Go. _(They kiss:)_ I’ve got it.”  
_(David walks to the door and opens it for Snow, who leaves. Alone, David walks back into the bullpen and notices a picture of himself and Emma pinned on the noticeboard.)_

**Storybrooke Library.**  
_(Pulling open the doors and walking through them, Regina heads towards the elevator. With a wave of her hand the doors open, but before Regina can step inside Emma calls out to her.)_  
**Emma: **“I can’t let you do that.”  
**Regina:** “Really. _(Turns to face her:) _Well, I cast the curse that created this town and everything in it, including this elevator._ (Pointing downwards:)_ You’re hiding something from me down there and I’m going to find out what it is, so now if you’ll excuse me.”  
_(Regina turns back and enters the elevator as Emma watches her. The moment the doors close however, Emma appears beside her.)_  
**Emma: **“Remember the first time you showed me this elevator? Henry had just eaten your poisoned turnover, the one meant for my mother.” _(Regina stares at Emma, noticing that she appears just as she did on that fateful day.)_  
**Regina: **“I remember.”  
**Emma: **“Do you also recall how scared we both were at that moment? Not knowing if Henry would live or die.”  
**Regina: **“What’s your point?”  
**Emma: **“Thinking back on it now, I couldn’t possibly have allowed someone capable of such evil to become the Dark One.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:) _“Take all the shots at me you want if it makes you feel better, lord knows I deserve it.”  
**Emma: **“You and everyone else in this town should be thanking me for the choice I made and you should accept that I know what I’m doing.”  
**Regina: **“It’s not your moral compass that I have a problem with, Emma. It’s the Darkness inside you I can’t trust.”  
**Emma: **“This is who I am now. Why can’t you accept that? Why can’t anyone accept that?”  
**Regina: **“Because this isn’t you.”  
**Emma: **_(Closing the distance between them:) _“If Camelot taught us anything it was that just because I’m the Dark One doesn’t mean we can’t still be together.”  
_(Emma leans in and kisses Regina, pinning her against the side of the elevator. Taken by surprise, a few moments pass before Regina returns the kiss, bringing her hands up to push the red leather jacket from Emma’s shoulders. Hearing Emma moan and then feeling her smile against her lips, Regina hesitates, pulling away from the Dark One.)_  
**Regina: **_(Shaking her head:) _“No. This is your way of making sure I don’t see what’s down there.”  
_(Not breaking eye contact with Regina, Emma waves her hand, causing the elevator to begin moving downwards.)_  
**Emma: **“If this is what it takes to prove I’m still me… so be it.”  
_(Walking over to stand in a corner, Emma folds her arms and stares at Regina as the elevator continues its descent. Stirred by the earnestness in Emma’s gaze, Regina makes a decision. Taking two steps towards the elevator controls, Regina presses the emergency brake before turning to face Emma again. Reaching for each other, their mouths meet in a passionate kiss. Regina quickly finding herself pressed up against the elevator wall once more. Pulling at the blonde woman’s shirt, Regina soon finds her arms momentarily pinned at her sides as Emma pulls off her jacket, kissing her way down the older woman’s body. Sinking to her knees, Emma hungrily pushes up Regina’s skirt, kissing her panty-covered crotch before reaching up and tearing Regina’s underwear from her body. Arching her neck with a gasp, Regina struggles to remain standing as she feels Emma’s mouth upon her. After several long moments, Emma rises to her feet, seeking out Regina’s lips with her own. Their mouths meeting once more, Regina reaches for Emma’s jeans, unbuckling them and sliding a well manicured hand beneath lacey red panties. Releasing a gasp of her own, Emma kisses Regina yet again, _lifting her up into her arms_ as she feels Regina slide her underwear down along with her jeans to pool at her ankles. Emma moans at the sensation of Regina’s legs wrapping around her and the kiss of Regina’s heated center against her abdomen. They move together in a passionate, frenzied pace, Regina’s legs raised high by the strong arms wrapped around her. Overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her, Emma lowers one of Regina’s legs to the floor, immediately clamping her legs around it while using her grip on Regina’s hips to pull her down onto her awaiting thigh. Moving urgently against each other, both women fight for dominance with their mouths. Swallowing Emma’s moans of ecstasy, Regina feels herself falling as they climax together, sliding ungracefully to the elevator floor, before everything goes black.)_

**A Darkened Room.**  
_(Coming to her senses, Regina finds herself alone in a darkened room. Glancing down, she realises that she’s now wearing the dress from Camelot. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Regina looks up to see Emma standing by the fireplace, she too wearing the dress from the ball.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma?”  
_(As if awakened by the sound of her name, Emma begins to sway back and forth, moving to a rhythm only she can hear. Standing in the middle of the room, Regina watches as Emma slowly, sensually makes her way over to her. Spinning in circles around Regina, Emma finally comes to a stop in front of her. Taking Regina’s hand, Emma pulls her into hold and they begin to dance. Now able to hear the music, Regina allows herself to be lead around the room, which brightens to reveal more of its elegant splendor. Waltzing together beside a long mahogany table, they break hold momentarily to run side by side back towards the fireplace. Resuming hold, they waltz over to the flames which illuminate their beaming faces. Breaking hold once more to dance beside the fire, both women move to the sound of the beating of their own hearts and the rhythm of the ethereal music that plays only for them. Turning to face Regina, Emma opens her arms out wide, inviting her to join her anew. Surrendering to her desire, Regina runs into Emma’s arms and they resume their dance, turning in languid circles until they reach a full length mirror. Upon catching a glimpse of herself, Regina breaks away to behold Emma now dressed as the Dark Swan and herself as the Evil Queen.)_  
**Regina:** “What… Emma what is this?”  
**Emma: **“This is who we are. Why should we continue to deny our true natures?”  
**Regina: **“No, I-”  
**Emma: **_(Closing the distance between them:)_ “Don’t be afraid. You’re safe here.”  
**Regina: **“We’re not in Camelot, are we?”  
**Emma:** _(Softly:) _“No.”  
**Regina: **“And we’re not in Storybrooke?”  
**Emma: **_(Shaking her head:) _“No.”  
**Regina: **“Then where-”  
**Emma: **“We’re in a place where we can be ourselves. You and I? We are already one. The darkness in your past only confirms it. Can’t you sense it? You were right. I need someone to share my dark secrets with. When we’re here, every breath, every minute, every second is about us. Nothing else matters but you and me.”  
**Regina: **_(Looking into Emma’s eyes:) _"Is that why you brought me here? So that we could be alone, just the two of us, without distraction?”  
**Emma:** “I can’t very well be doing something you disapprove of if you’re here doing it with me.”

**Regina: **“Hm. And you desire to experience what it’s like to be with the Evil Queen, do you?”  
**Emma: **“The thought had crossed my mind, yes.”  
**Regina:** _(Smirking:) _“I see. Well firstly, the decor here just won’t do._ (Regina waves her hand and transforms the room into her bedchamber from the Dark Palace:)_ And secondly… _(Regina looks Emma up and down before again waving her hand, making Emma disappear and then reappear kneeling upon a chair in front of the fireplace, utterly naked:) _There, that’s much better. _(When Emma glances casually over her shoulder:) _Eyes forward. _(Emma turns back to face the fireplace, closing her eyes when she feels the Queen’s hands run smoothly over her shoulders, down her sides and over her breasts. Continuing to touch Emma’s body as she speaks:) _Would you like to know what draws me to a woman physically, Emma?_ (Smoothing her hands down over Emma’s thighs before bringing them back up, brushing dangerously close to the Dark One’s aching centre:)_ Is it their legs? _(The Queen’s hands travel upwards to cup Emma’s breasts once more. Whispered:) _Their breasts? Their long, luxurious hair? _(Lowering her hands to trail down Emma’s body:)_ You know what I’m drawn to? _(In answer, Regina rakes her fingernails over the cheek of Emma’s ass and squeezes. Enjoying Emma’s gasp, she continues:) _A woman’s behind is beautiful to behold. _(Leaning in to whisper into the Dark One’s ear:) _Do you know what I like to do to a gorgeous backside? I like to squeeze them…_ (Emma swallows a yelp of surprise:) _pinch them… caress them. _(Stepping away momentarily, the Queen continues her seduction:) _You know what else I like to do, Emma? _(Returning to stand behind her, breathing into the other ear:) _I like to rub my bare breasts… down your back… _(Regina sinks to her knees to do just that:)_ and over your exquisite ass. _(Rising once more, nibbling Emma’s ear before speaking softly into it:) _But you know what I like best, Emma? What I like best is… _(The Queen lands a sharp slap to Emma’s ass:) _You like that, don’t you?”  
**Emma:**_ (Quickly:) _“No.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Oh yes, you do._ (Another slap:)_ You like that? Being punished?”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Regina: **_(Another slap:) _“I think you like it.”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Regina: **“I give you permission to like it. _(Slap:)_ Tell me.”  
**Emma: **“No. I don’t like it.”  
_(Regina walks away, crossing over to her dressing table and picks up something before rejoining Emma. Jumping at the touch of something cool running along her shoulders, Emma looks down to catch a glimpse of what Regina is holding in her hand. Trailing the silver hairbrush down over Emma’s chest, Regina enjoys the subtle hitch in Emma’s breathing as she traces her areolas with the back of the brush. Feeling a subtle pressure against her shoulder, Emma nods upon receiving the Queen’s next instruction.)_  
**Regina: **“Stand up, keep your back arched and grip the back of the chair. You’re going to need it. _(Shakily getting to her feet, Emma moves as ordered, wondering just how she, The Dark One, managed to find herself in this position. She doesn’t have long to ponder this however before the first contact is made. The sound the brush makes proves just as erotic as the act itself and Emma finds herself struggling to obey the Queen’s command. Alternating her smacks on each cheek:) _You like that? Do you want me to stop?“  
**Emma: **_(With a shuddering breath:) _"No.”  
**Regina:** “Do you like it?_ (Smack:) _Tell me or I’ll stop.”  
**Emma:** _(Softly:) _“Yes.”  
**Regina:** _(Smack:) _“Louder. I can’t hear you.”  
**Emma: **“I can’t.”  
**Regina: **“Why, are you ashamed?”  
**Emma: **“Yes.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t be. You’re safe here, with me, remember? _(Continuing to alternate her smacks:) _Now tell me, do you like it?”  
**Emma: **_(Letting herself go:) _“Yes. Yes I like it.”  
**Regina: **_(Tossing the brush aside, turns Emma’s face towards her and kisses her:)_ “That’s all I wanted to hear. _(Pulling away once more:) _Come, you may bathe me.”  
_(Still gripping the chair and breathing shallow breaths, Emma turns her head in time to see the Queen disrobe and step into a newly conjured bathtub.)_  
****

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Reclined naked upon a four poster bed, Emma awaits the Queen, a silken red sash secured over her eyes. Leaning over her, Regina touches a pink middlemist to Emma’s lips, trailing it down over her neck, between her breasts and lower abdomen. Arching her back at the feel of Regina’s lips upon her, Emma writhes in hedonistic delight when Regina begins to make love to her, retracing the flower’s path with her mouth.)_  
****

**Shortly After That…**  
_(Staring at Regina while they lay side by side on the bed, Emma smiles mischievously.)_  
**Regina: **“What’s that look for?”  
**Emma:** “Well… seeing as we’re sharing, would you like to know what I like about you?”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks:) _“I thought you’d never ask.”  
_(Emma leans in and kisses her, then proceeds to explore Regina’s body with her lips.)_  
**Emma: **“It could be your nose… _(Kiss:) _Your chin…_ (Kiss:) _Your ear._ (Kissing each part of Regina’s body as she names them:) _Your shoulders… Your neck. _(Laying several kisses over Regina’s neck, sucking hard at her pulse point before travelling lower:) _Your breasts… _(Trailing kisses over her abdomen while Regina rolls onto her back, opening her legs in invitation. Emma raises a wicked eyebrow before continuing lower:) _Your thighs… and of course your mind. But most of all… _(Positioning herself between Regina’s legs:) _The Darkness loves how you taste.”  
_(Suddenly, Regina’s mind travels back to a time when she first heard those words.)_  
****

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Royal Palace.**  
**Regina: **“I’m not sure about these lessons anymore.“  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Ah, we can’t stop now. You see, this is how it is. You think you’re the diner at the feast, tasting the offerings. A little love. A little darkness. What you don’t realize is, you are the feast. And the Darkness has tasted you.”  
**Regina: **“You’re vile. Leave my home.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “The Darkness likes how you taste, dearie. It doesn’t mind the bitter. And now that it started the meal, it’s gonna finish it.”  
****

**The Unknown Room. Present.**  
_(Stiffening, Regina rolls to her side and sits up.)_  
**Emma: **“Regina, what is it?”  
**Regina: **_(Reaches for a robe:) _“I shouldn’t be here.”  
**Emma: **“What?”  
**Regina:** _(Wrapping the robe around herself:)_ “I came to find out what you were hiding beneath the library and now I’m here… _wherever_ we are and I still have no idea what you’re up to.”  
**Emma: **_(Scoffs:)_ “Regina, the only thing I’m planning right this moment involves my mouth and your-”

**Regina:**_(Standing:) _“I’m serious, Emma! I shouldn’t have come here. I shouldn’t have let you…” _(She trails off.)_  
**Emma: **“Let me what? Show you just how much I love you, desire you?”  
**Regina: **“Distract me.”  
**Emma:**_ (Clearly hurt by this. Coldly:) _"I see.”  
**Regina:** “Emma… Listen to me. I know you. The good you… is still in there.”  
**Emma:** “You of all people know there are no good or bad versions of ourselves. It is just me.”  
**Regina: **“Then tell me what you’re doing beneath the library.”  
**Emma:** “No.”  
**Regina:** “No?”  
**Emma:** “You think I’m evil, that I can’t be trusted. So why should you believe a word I say? You want everyone to think you’re the Savior now? Then step up and do what needs to be done and figure it out on your own!”  
_(Emma waves her hand angrily and disappears Regina in a cloud of smoke. Breathing heavily for a few moments while staring down at her shaking hands, Emma attempts to regain her composure. Turning back towards the bed, she is about to vanish it when she catches sight of the middlemist laying upon the pillow. Picking it up, she stares at the flower, remembering her time spent alone with Regina in Camelot.)_  
**Darkness:**_(Appearing behind her as Rumplestiltskin:) _“Such a shame. You bring her here, to the Vault of the Dark One and yet still Regina wants you to share more with her.”  
**Emma: **_(Still staring at the flower:)_ “She has a right to know what I’m doing. _(Turning to face the Darkness:)_ But if Regina knew what I was planning, she’d try to stop me, and I can’t let that happen.”  
**Darkness: **“Then you’d best make sure she doesn’t find out. I think it’s time for you to leave your little…_ (Looks around:)_ love nest. You have work to do, Dearie.”  
****

**Storybrooke. The Mayor’s House. Night.**  
_(Reappearing outside her front door, Regina takes in her surroundings and notes that she is wearing her own clothes again. With a concerned look etched upon her face, Regina turns and enters the house.)  
_ ****

**Granny’s Diner. Later That Evening.**  
_(Everyone is celebrating their return from Camelot, including the dwarves who wheel in a stone-encased Sneezy.)_

(_Meanwhile, Regina sits alone at the bar. Sliding a shot glass in front of Regina, Belle joins her. Upon receiving a questioning look, Belle merely raises her glass. Picking hers up, Regina shrugs and clinks glasses with Belle then downing the shot. Deciding that she’s had enough of wallowing in self pity for one night, Regina stands and heads towards the exit. Walking by the dwarves, Regina clicks her fingers and magically restores Sneezy, much to the delight of his brothers.)  
_****

**Storybrooke****. Beneath The Clock Tower.  
** _(Emma is about to swing the dwarf axe at the Stone of Destiny which holds Excalibur.)_  
**Darkness:**_(Appears, draped across the stone:) _“A dwarf axe. Now, that’s a creative path to failure.”  
**Emma: **“Dwarf axes cut through everything.”  
**Darkness: **“Nothing cuts through magic. Except maybe a kiss. Have you thought about kissing it out? _(Laughs as Emma swings and the axe breaks on the stone:) _You’re running out of options, Dearie. You see, we want you to, uh, snuff out the light. So, we need a hero to pull Excalibur from the stone. Now… let’s face facts, that’s not gonna be you. So, why don’t you stop messing around and go get the hero we need? Oh, and, uh, you and I both know who that is.”

##  _The End._


End file.
